callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Expendable
"Crew Expendable" is the second mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It sees the player control SAS trooper John "Soap" MacTavish to retrieve a package on an Estonian Freighter. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Wallcroft *Griffen Plot Taking place at night on a storm-lashed Estonian Freighter in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of SAS commandos onto the ship. His team, including SAS newcomer "Soap" MacTavish, rope down onto the ship's deck. Their objective is to recover a suspected nuclear device, which is hidden in a crate inside one of the ship's cargo holds. Captain Price and his team clears the ship's bridge and crew quarters quickly, then proceed through the cargo holds, killing all of the armed guards. They find the package, which turns out to be plutonium, but reports of "fast movers" approaching the ship means they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the shipping manifest and they leave the ship. As they are leaving, the ship is fired upon by the unidentified aircraft, However the team successfully extract from the ship in the nick of time as it begins to sink. The raid was a partial success, although they could not secure the nuclear device for safekeeping, the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military and coup d'etat leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuclear device. Weapon loadout Walkthrough Getting Started The player starts in a helicopter. After rappeling down, player is ordered to clear the deck. After cleaning it, player will get under heavy fire from enemy Machine guns firing from a control tower. However, friendly Blackhawk will clear the fortified emplacement. Spawn_point_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Rappelling_down_helicopter_onto_freighter_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Ambushing_enemy_ship_crew_members_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Drunk_crew_member_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Overview_of_freighter_deck_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Enemy_ship_member_flashlights_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Safe_spot_from_enemy_fire_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Approaching_left_side_of_hull_entrance_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Interior_of_inner_ship_passageways_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Wallcroft_and_Griffen_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.PNG|SAS troops Taking_down_enemy_ship_crew_members_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.PNG Breaching_inner_passageways_of_ship_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.PNG| Finding the Package Player will then need to search the ship for the package while fighting the enemies. Once the player has picked up the manifest, enemy fast movers will bomb the ship. End_of_opposite_hallways_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png First_hull_atrium_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Shortcut_to_second_hall_atrium_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Overview_of_second_hull_atrium_and_enemies_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png End_of_second_hull_atrium_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Entrance_to_third_hull_atrium_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Flanking_enemies_in_third_hull_atrium_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Finding_nuclear_packages_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Finding_the_manifest_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|The manifest Getting Out After Price helps the player to get up, team must escape while the ship is sinking. When the team boards, player will need to jump to board the helicopter. Price will catch the player. Mission ends with the player watching the ship sinking. Escaping_from_hull_atriums_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png Escaping_ship_via_gangways_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Escaping Jumping_onto_heli_and_end_point_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Exit Video Walkthrough Gallery File:CrewExpendable.jpg|Team advancing in the ship. File:Crew_Expendable-CoD4.jpg|Team assaulting the ship. File:Estonian freighter Crew Expendable CoD4.jpg|Picture of the entire ship. File:Soap's Crew Expendable Sketch.png|Soap's sketch for this mission. Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 1 is located in the bunk room where the drunk Russian comes out. The laptop will be on a desk next to a computer and under a poster. * Laptop 2 is in the first cargo hold the player enters. If he/she goes down the first set of stairs, the laptop would be on the left, out in the open. Intel_1_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Laptop 1 Intel_2_Crew_Expendable_CoD4.png|Laptop 2 Achievements Make the Jump (20 ) - Successfully make the jump to the helicopter. The Package (40 ) - Complete the mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia * At the very end of "Game Over", as Soap's vision fades to white, a female news anchor reports that a search for a missing ship, obviously the one in this mission, was called off due to a storm. ** Some unused audio mentions that the missing ship had luxury automobiles in it, which the one in this mission did not. * The containers with Chinese characters say "快歌樂運輸", which means "Kreigler Transporting", the name printed on some of the other crates. Kreigler was also the original name of the hostage in "Mile High Club" before it was removed from the storyline of the game and added as a bonus mission. ** Kreigler refers to Richard Kreigler, the head art director of Infinity Ward. * Pausing after jumping onto the helicopter will show the player in a hidden corner of the map. * This mission contains many references to the Aliens series of films: These include the title, "Crew Expendable" (in reference to a line from the first film), and the lines "I like to keep this for close encounters", "Check those corners", "Stay Frosty" and "Soldier, we are leaving". *It is possible to pick up at least two Desert Eagles and use them interchangeably. Strangely, they also do not share ammunition. *When looking at Price's face when reaching the package, his mask is off when he stops running to it. *On the side of the container that has the "Package", it says "IW PWN T2" vertically. *If the player looks closely at the Minigun while it's firing in the beginning, nobody is firing it. *It's impossible to kill the sleeping Russians with grenades. *Firing the USP.45 will not wake up the sleeping Russians, even though it is unsilenced. Transcript ru:Корабль (Modern Warfare) sv:Crew Expendable Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels